TeenRager
by Ififall
Summary: Without Warning/Donald/Joe Fanfiction. When his Mom Carole disappears, Donald puts Joe through Hell. When Joe has enough, will Donald reveal his secret?


A/N: Borrowing Lines from the Book _**"Without Warning"**_

* * *

A/N: Slash. Strong Language. _**Very**_ Adult Scenes. _**Very**_ Disturbing Scenes.

* * *

Joe Pullman had to try another angle. Something that would shove a fire-Cracker up this Kid-Cop's ass.

**_"I can't do anything about your Wife Sir. She's left a note, so she's coming back"_**The Kid-Cop said.

"But she left her son here" Joe said.

* * *

Her Son Donald is still living here. Me and Carole have a son together. But Donald's _**not**_ mine. Donald's hers. Isn't that kind of weird? My wife left **_her_** Donald here. Isn't there some kind of law against that?" Joe asked.

Within Fifteen minutes Kid-Cop was gone. Said that he'd keep an eye on the case, but they both knew that was bullshit.

* * *

Around Two months after Carole's disappearing act, Donald stared going off the rails. He'd just turned Eighteen. His Mother Carole was gone and he was going through a rebellious stage.

Joe blamed himself. Joe sat back and let it happen. He understood why Donald had started treating him like shit.

* * *

Donald would top up his Mobile, and still use the Home phone for Two hours a night. He'd Street race with other cars in the woodland outside Sheriff Upshaw's office. Upshaw would call Joe, to let him know that it was happening again.

Joe would thank Upshaw. Luckily he was friends with the local Sheriff. Joe's other son Marty, told Joe that Donald was trying to get him to smoke. Joe pulled Donald to one side one night and told him to leave Little Marty alone.

* * *

"Sure Joe, I mean you don't want a Naughty **_Strange_** kid influencing _**your perfect Marty**_" Donald said.

"Donnie, Marty's only fucking Thirteen. If I catch you showing him as much a lighter, you'll be fucking out" Joe said.

He gave Donald a menacing look. He hoped that Donald wouldn't push him on it. He told his other son Marty to tell him about anything he saw Donald doing. Marty didn't like playing "Spy-Games" But he told his Dad he'd keep an eye on his Brother.

* * *

Fortunately Marty didn't have to. Donald was dragged back by Joe's Sheriff friend UpShaw one night.

"Thanks for bringing him home Nat" Joe said. "This ass never answers his phone"

"Time to give him a curfew Joe. Reign this kid in" Upshaw said. He gently took the Handcuffs off of Donald's wrists and pushed him into the house.

* * *

It was fucking embarrassing for Joe. Joe Thanked Upshaw again and shut the door.

"Wait" Joe said as Donald started going up the stairs in his muddy boots.

Donald turned around. His Shoulder length hair surrounded the front of his face. Joe wondered why he'd dyed the front of it blonde. It might have worked in the Seventies. But Today it looked cheesy.

* * *

Joe was surprised Donald still had friends that hung out with him. Looking the way he did.

"What are you gonna do Joe? Take off your belt? Fuck, I'm shaking" Donald said.

"Take your boots off Donnie. You know your Mom hates it when you do that" Joe said.

* * *

He couldn't remember the last time Donald had done that. He just wanted to Guilt trip Donald. Donald shrugged and wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth. He stomped up the stairs as if he hadn't heard Joe.

Joe followed the muddy footprints, and Donald up the stairs. Joe would have to get the Carpet Shampoo that Carole had been talking about before she left. He followed Donny to his room and started getting Donnie's clothes out. Donnie weakly grabbed his arm. Joe shook him off.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing? Get the fuck off my clothes" Donald said.

"Donnie I've been patient. I really fucking have. But if you can't abide by my rules..." Joe started to say. He flung Donald's T-shirts out on the bed. He opened the painted Silver Drawers and took out Donald's trousers.

"Mart...MARTY!" Donald shouted. "Marty needs to know you're chucking his Brother out on the fucking street" Donald said getting out his rucksack. He was trying to call Joe's bluff.

* * *

"Marty's at Anthony's...it's time for you to fuck off Donnie" Joe said smugly. As Joe bent down to get Donald's trainers, Donald kicked Joe in the stomach. Joe fell to his knees and winced.

Sure, Joe had seen physical evidence of Donald's temper. Donald was an asshole, but Joe never thought he'd turn violent.

Determined to get away from him, Joe picked himself up and walked out.

* * *

"Yeah! Fuck off Joe" Donald said. Joe, made his way down the stairs. He got his mobile out and started dialling. Before the Operator could ask about the "Emergency" Donald grabbed the phone.

"Joe you don't need to do that yeah?" Donald said his voice steady. He patted Joe on the shoulder like a faithful dog.

* * *

_**Dog's bite Donny-Boy**_

* * *

"Donny. I've given you chance after chance. Everyone, even Upshaw can see that. I want you out" Joe said. "How about I give you a week..." Joe started to say.

"Joe wait. Let's not be hasty. Can you sit down for a sec? I wanna talk to you" Donny said.

Joe pulled out his long Blue shirt and walked over to the living room. When he sat down he realised that he rarely sat in there any more. It reminded him too much of Carole. It made him think about the Winter moments, when she'd snuggle up on his lap.

* * *

She'd kissed his forehead. Her long slim legs would be on top of his. They'd talk about each other's jobs. Carole would complain that the new girl Rae wasn't pulling her weight. Joe would encourage her to speak out.

But Carole would always shake her head. Carole told him that she didn't like confrontation.

If the Old Carole had never changed, she'd still be here...

* * *

Donald sat on the opposite chair.

"Fine. If you want the fucking truth Joe. Why I've been acting so shitty, here it is..." Donald drummed his hands on the wooden table, starting a drum-roll.

"Joe I'm a fag" Donald told him.

* * *

"What?" Joe asked.

"A fag is..." Donald started to say.

"Don't play games with me Donnie. You're a fag, a fudge-packer, an ass-Bandit, A Queer, A Gay Guy. I get it. But stop Bullshitting. That Cop Verring said that he saw you making out with one of the McQueen Girls up on Tegan Drive" Joe said.

* * *

"I don't care who you fuck Donnie. It's none of my business, not anymore" Joe said.

"Do you think Mom would care?" Donny asked. The serious look on his face took Joe By surprise.

"Stop changing the subject Donnie. Get your stuff packed" Joe said.

* * *

"Joe you're such an asshole. Do you know how hard it is? With this kind of secret in this Hick Backward Retarded town?" Donny said. "I was just trying to put it all out there"

"Yeah, only cause I'm throwing you out. Being a Fag isn't something that you can just switch on when you want something Donny" Joe said.

Joe looked at the Sea-Side Painting that Carole had brought. He wished that he could run towards the picture and jump into the Beach made of paint.

* * *

_**Carole will find you there Joe...**_

* * *

"I'm not pulling any game on you Joe. Before I fuck off. I'll ask you again Joe. "**_Would Mom care__?_**" Donald asked. Joe paused and looked at the dull lifeless fireplace.

"Donnie. She's your Mom. She'll love you no matter what" Joe said.

"_Loved" _you mean" Donny said. Joe stood up and walked over to Donnie. He patted Donnie's arm through his Jacket. "Donny, people have seen her around town" Joe said.

* * *

"What people Joe? The Town drunk, and that asshole skinhead that threw a brick at you? Mom's not coming back" Donnie said thumping the arm of his Chair.

"Donnie, your Mom's out there, trust me" Joe said. He hugged Donnie tightly. He felt Donald's hair tickle his neck. Donald leaned into Joe as Joe rubbed his back. It wasn't a come on, but Donald saw it that way.

He slid his hand down Joe's chest. He turned his palm upwards and stroked Joe's crotch.

* * *

Joe struck out at him. Both Guys moved back as blood trickled down Donny's nose. It was faint. Joe didn't feel that guilty about it. Donald stared at Joe.

"What?" Joe asked. Carole had shaved Joe's hair, but it had come back with a vengeance. The darkness of his hair brought out the red scar that lingered above Joe's eyebrow.

Joe always tried to cover it with his hair, but people would always see it and ask questions. Now it was time for Joe to ask Donald some questions.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing Donnie?" Joe asked.

"I don't fucking know" Donnie said. He pulled Joe towards him. They made out on the chair. Donnie unbuttoned Joe's shirt. Joe was of medium build, with a smooth chest and hair line down the middle of his tubby stomach. Donny kissed him again on the mouth before kissing his chest.

Donald slid down Joe's trousers _and_ his boxers.

* * *

He caressed Joes pelvic crease while rubbing his palm on Joe's soft dick .Donald turned his palm around Joe's dick in circles. He gently squeezed Joe's balls. Donald then took off his own Jacket, his T-shirt and his Trousers. Donald kept his Boxer shorts on.

* * *

_**Why the fuck was Donny keeping his shorts on? Coin sized cock Carrier Joe?**_

* * *

Donald put Joe's dick In-Between his thighs. He moved his ass backwards and forwards rubbing himself against Joe For some reason, Joe didn't get hard. Donald turned Joe over. Joe patted the floor.

Joe put his knees on the floor. "Hang on" Donald said. He went into his Mom's room. She'd had some sliding door inserted. Donald pushed the sliding doors back and looked around for his Mom's Make-up bag.

* * *

_**No, Donny wasn't going to dress up as Mommy. That would be too Norman Bates**_

* * *

He found his Mom's make-up bag, in a Beige, bag which was in a Pink bag. He found the Make-up, then next to the Make-up were the wet wipes. He thanked his Mom for his common sense and went back to Joe. Donnie got turned on to see Joe, waiting for him. Joe's elbows were on the chair, it stuck his ass out even more.

"Hey. Stay the way you are" Donald said. He moved the table so they could get more space. Donald put the wipes down on the floor and opened then. Joe sharply turned around at the fuzzy noise of the Wet-Wipe plastic peeling back.

* * *

"Stay cool Joe, I'm not gonna fuck you" Donnie said. Joe shrugged and Donnie slapped his ass playfully. He wanted to tell Donnie to stop that.

* * *

_**Slapping your ass Joe, like a farmer to his Prize Pig at the Annual Summer Fair**_

* * *

Donny got to work. He used the wipes cleaned the outside of Joe's ass. Then he worked his way inside. Joe used his fingers and spread himself out. Donny cleaned away the dirt, the small bits of food that Joe's body still managed to keep hold off.

* * *

_**Joe really likes his oatmeal every day, doesn't he?**_

* * *

Donald took more wipes, cleaning Joe ass cheeks and the pink skin in the centre. Donald carefully wiped the Joe's sphincter. He smacked Joe on the ass again and got up to get the roll of plastic sandwich bags in the green kitchen cupboard. He came back to see Joe Jerking off slowly.

"Joe don't'... **_No_**" Donald said, quickly moving Joe's hand away.

* * *

_**Silly Joey ruining Donny's fun**_

* * *

Donny put his finger in the sandwich bag. It briefly made him think about his Mom. The way she'd slam the cupboard door when she was in a rush.

The Green cupboard door was slightly chipped now. He thought about the way His Mom quickly sliced their Sandwiches went she got their lunches ready for school.

* * *

"How do you do that Mom?" Donald would ask.

"Practise makes perfect" She would say. That memory disappeared as Donald stuck his fingers up his Mom's Husband's ass. Joe jerked his head upwards and steadied himself on the chair. He looked like his upper body was trying to do Press-Ups.

* * *

_**"Get Fucked, to Get Fit"**_

* * *

Donnie could really see that DVD Title selling.

Donnie pushed his fingers in and out, a couple more times, with new Sandwich bags each time of course. He wasn't stupid.

When the bags came out clean, Donnie wiped Joe's asshole. Then he licked the outside of Joe's ass. Donald gently licked and bit Joe's ass-cheeks. Then he fingered most of the Bite-Marks.

* * *

Then Donald opened Joe ass and licked him from the bottom to the top. He started to focus on the bottom. He licked the skin right above Joe balls and slid his Index finger in-between Joe's cheeks.

He pulled his finger out went back to using his tongue. Donald licked the lower part of Joe's ass hurriedly and worked his tongue upwards. When Donnie's tongue gently caressed Joe's sphincter, Joe started to moan. Joe moved his ass in Rhythm with the darts of Donald's tongue.

* * *

_**Music and Dance, Donny you're finally doing something Right**_

* * *

Donald was there for what felt like ages. He was stroking Joe's lower back and tonguing Joe's ass until his sphincter tightened and Joe was groaning quietly. Donald slid his hands up to Joe's Thighs.

Joe turned around pushed Donald onto the floor. He kissed Donald's neck and Squeezed Donald's nipples until they turned red.

* * *

Donald didn't want to give in. He just had to take the pain until Joe decided to stop. Joe clumsily ran his hand over Donald's dick. Donald opened his boxer shorts waiting for the quick hand job that he could feel was coming.

* * *

_**It's time for Joe to dish it out**_

* * *

Donald got confused when Joe put his thighs on either side of his face. Joe's dick hung over Donald's face. Joe looked at him expectantly.

"Why are you stopping Joe?" Donald asked.

"Why are you?" Joe asked. His hands were by his sides now. He was standing upwards. He was pointing his dick towards the Teenager's mouth.

* * *

"Joe...you not gonna touch me are you?" Donald asked his anger rising. Joe shrugged and was waiting for Donald's oral skills.

"Get off, get the fuck off!" Donald shouted Reluctantly Joe climbed off of Donald. He got the hint and was looking around for his clothes.

"So that's it huh?" Donald asked.

* * *

_**Joey was gonna fuck you, and dump you Donny**_

* * *

"You're the one who stopped" Joe said. Pulling his blue shirt on. He started to button it up quickly, as if it was a crime to look at him naked.

"Joe I thought we were gonna go to 69 city" Donald said leaning his back on the closet chair to him.

* * *

"What the fuck is Sixty-Nine Sixty?" Joe asked.

"_**City**_ Joe. You know, we do stuff to each other at the same time" Donald told him.

"Donny I never promised you anything. You came at me like a bat out of hell" Joe said.

* * *

"Seriously?" Donald said getting his Trousers and dumping them on his lap.

"I've spent hours _**literally**_ ass-licking you, and I get nothing?" He asked, getting up to put his T-shirt on.

"It was only a few minutes Donnie. Now stop acting crazy" Joe said, now fully clothed.

* * *

"Joe I'm Eighteen. I can do whatever I want. To whoever. Whenever. I'm going out. Don't wait up" Donald said. He got his clothes in a pile and went upstairs. Donald pulled on his clothes and called a friend.

"Yeah Clay I know it's late, can I stay or not?" He asked.

* * *

"Donnie you can stay...but..." Clay started to say.

"Cool, I'll see you in Ten" Donald said ending the call.

* * *

Donald felt guilty about walking out on his Little Brother Marty. But with everything that had happened...

How could Donald face Joe **_ever_ **again?


End file.
